


Love

by Sharpshooter McClain (SpicyEmoChild)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Friendzone, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyEmoChild/pseuds/Sharpshooter%20McClain
Summary: υnrιqυιтed love(υn-rι-ĸweнy-тιd)(lυнv)-noυn1.    вeιng ιn love wιтн ѕoмeone wнo doeѕ    noт, and  wιll never,   love yoυ вacĸ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey..
> 
> This story is from Marinettes point of view.
> 
> I'm not sure if I managed to bring out the meaning well between Adrien and Marinette. At the beginning there may be a bit of hate (which hurt me to write) but it gets better towards the end...
> 
> Yeah..
> 
> My inspiration for this is 'the idea of you' by mxmtoon (but it totally deviates from the song)
> 
> (Before you read I'd like to say that if you enjoyed this there's a second part with a happier ending :))
> 
> Constructive criticism is allowed^^
> 
> Enjoy~

**υnrιqυιтed love**

(υn-rι-ĸweнy-тιd)(lυнv)  
-noυn  
_1\. вeιng ιn love wιтн ѕoмeone wнo doeѕ noт, and wιll never, love yoυ вacĸ._

 

> **_There comes a time in your life when you have to choose to turn the page, write another book or simply close it._ **
> 
> ~Shannon L. Alder

 

Your first school impression wasn't the best.

In the earliest of mornings you were stationed by my desk- hovering around a chewed up piece of gum on my chair with two giggling obnoxious females by your side. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening.

I was furious. To think that I was already getting bullied on the first day of school? And by a new student nonetheless?

From that moment on I associated you with them- spending your day plotting how you were going to ruin the lives of others with your insufferable personalities.

What I failed to realise that day was that you were trying to help. That you weren't like them- the rich pompous duo of the school. That you were actually nice.

Despite the circumstances which we met you were still nice. Everyone respected you and treated you as a friend. You were the king of the school. The knight in shining armor of the weak. 

The day I fell for you was the day I will always regret. The day I became vulnerable under you.

It was raining heavily and I had, unintentionally, left my umbrella at home. 

You had just come from some sort of practice and was already waiting outside for your ride when I walked to the front. Upon noticing my arrival you stiffened. 

You attempted to explain yourself on an issue that had long since passed but not forgotten. As stubborn as I was at the time I refused to listen. 

Realising that your efforts to build a friendship between us was futile you gave up and stood in silence. Only when your driver came was when you gave one last attempt.

"I just wanted you to know I was just trying to take the chewing gum off your seat..."

_You could've just given up and left our non-existent friendship alone._

"I've never been to school before. I've never had friends..."

__

__

You were so adamant on fixing it.  
But how could I for the love of me, reject such sincere feelings?

"All I wanted was to help a friend. So this is all new to me."

__

__

You looked torn and desperate. Why? Friendship isn't a forever thing, so why?

Regardless of my lack of answer and my inner turmoil you handed me your umbrella and dashed to your car leaving me to my thoughts and the ice cold droplets of rain.

That was the day I had fallen head over heels for you. The day I had finally seen you in a new light. The day I accepted you into my life and I in yours.

It was also the day I despised. The day I wished had never happened.

"All I wanted was to help a friend."

A friend.

**A Friend.**

**_A FRIEND!_**

All you saw was a friend.  
And that is all I'll ever be to you.

A friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari x Luka 
> 
> I'm highkey tired-

_**The first time**_ we met was at a friends party.

You were absolutely without a doubt drunk and I was very sober.

I swear, the moment our eyes met I heard nothing but the sound of my other friends partying. You, on the other hand, claimed you heard fireworks in the distance.

It might have been the alcohol though, but okay.

From your point of view it was love at first sight.

I didn't see it but who was I to deny it. Especially when you oh-so-handsomely staggered to my side and said-

"I’m sorry, were you talking to me?"

I swooned.

"No. I wasn't."

"Well then, please start."

That was the most romantic scene of my life.

I rolled my eyes and walked away only to have you follow me and attempt to chat me up.

I decided to go along with whatever you were trying to do and I have never since then regretted it.

Even after I gave you my number and we started texting almost everyday for months.

I still didn't regret it.

 _ **The first time**_ we met after months of texting was the cheesiest day ever.

We had agreed to meet in a corner restaurant that we both lived close to.

I remember you showed up with a bouquet in your arm and a full on suit.

"For M'lady," you took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman. "The bouquet was specially hand picked by yours truly for this day."

I eyed you wearily. "What type of lies are these? You're supposed to be a joke and a half, not a proper person."

You grinned and stood upright, not letting go of my hand. "Wanted to make a good first impression. Too much?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "you're such a cliché."

"I'm your cliché though."

I blushed.

 _ **My first job**_ after graduating was a struggle on both of us.

As a designer, most of my time was spent on conjuring new trends and fixing old ones. We rarely had time together.

And that's when it all started.

There were no fights. No arguments. Nothing.

So much time spent apart simply erased the bond.

"Hey."

You had stayed up the whole night waiting for me. I would have been ecstatic had I not known the reason why.

"Hello."

Your gaze was filled with love and exhaustion. It broke my heart knowing there was nothing we could do.

"There's nothing we can do to fix this, right?" I asked looking at your luggage.

This was final. You had already packed your things.

You hugged me and whispered, "It might have not been made to work but maybe it's better this way."

I agree. We were just a huge cliché.

At that bittersweet moment, a weight was lifted off both of our shoulders. It felt nice.

I was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 
> 
>  
> 
> have no words for myself.  
> I managed to write this instead of studying for my exam on Monday, so I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> <3


End file.
